The Red Eye
by Rina Nevermind
Summary: Rahasia dibalik festival sekolah mereka membuat Air harus terjebak di dunia mengerikan itu. Rasa aman, tenang, damainya langsung menghilang begitu saja dan digantikan oleh rasa tegang, takut, dan panik.Apa ia akan bisa keluar dengan selamat? Sebelum itu, ia harus menghadapi dosanya di masa lampau. Rated T semi M, Blood scene.
**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **WARNING! AU, Semi M, Blood Scene, OOC and others.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Hey,hey~ Kalian tahu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kudengar adaaa cerita menyeramkan tentang festival di sekolah ini~"

"Heehh~~ Apa itu, apa itu?~"  
"Ada sebuah rumor mengatakan bahwa festival ini bukan festival biasa~"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekolah membuat festival ini untuk menghormati roh yang berkeliaran disini."

"Benarkah? Mengerikan~"

"Benarkan? Setiap tahun selalu ada murid yang menghilang di hari festival ini. Mereka biasanya ditemukan tergantung di lingkungan sekolah ini."

"Di setiap tahun, pasti ada 5 atau lebih orang yang hilang~"

"Juga, orang orang yang menjadi korbannya adalah orang yang jarang bergaul dengan murid lainnya~"

"Uwaahh! Bukankah anak laki laki di kelas kita ada yang seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu anak laki laki dengan topi berwarna biru itu?"

"Tapi, bukankah ia punya sahabat? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Taufan, senior kita."

"Itu saja tidak cukup, lho~"

"Sudah, sudah. Kita lihat saja besok."

"Ide bagus. Kita akan lihat dia menghilang atau tidak."

"Tapi, apa tidak apa apa membiarkan dia?"

"Tidak apa~ Walaupun dia memang menghilang, aku tak terlalu peduli."

"Benarkan~? Dia orang yang membosankan lagipula."

* * *

Seorang laki laki dengan iris berwarna biru laut duduk sembari menatap langit. Terdengar suara keramaian dimana mana, tapi dia hanya berada sendirian di tempat ini.

Dibiarkannya angin menerpa rambutnya yang sengaja ia perlihatkan. Jari jemarinya sibuk membuat suara dengan cara mengetuk ngetuk kursi kayunya.

"Disini kau rupanya, Air."

Air segera menoleh kepada sumber suara yang berada di ambang pintu. Kembali dipakainya topi yang sedari tadi nganggur dan menekankan lebih kebawah hingga terkesan dingin.

Pemuda yang berada di pintu tadi mulai mendekat dan duduk disebelah Air.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk duduk disebelahku."

Laki laki disebelahnya hanya terkekeh kecil."Memang seperti dirimu ya."

Air mengulum sebuah senyum kecil dan kembali melihat langit.

"Hey, Taufan. Kau tidak ingin pergi?"

Taufan melirik Air sambil mengangkat satu alisnya."Apa kau mengusirku?"

Air menggeleng pelan."Bukan, bukan itu. Apa kau tak ingin menikmati festival dibawah sana?"

"Hmm.. Tentu aku mau, tapi apa menyenangkannya jika aku sendirian saja?" Taufan melemparkan senyuman kepada Air, ia segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Air.

"A-apa?"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menemaniku!"

"H-hah?! Aku?!"

Air baru teringat kalau temannya yang satu ini keras kepala.

Terpaksa saja Air pasrah akan dirinya diseret, mungkin ini lebih baik dari pada merenung sendirian di tempat itu.

"Hey,Hey Air!"

Spontan Air tersentak merasa dirinya mereka sudah berada disebuah stand makanan.

"Kau ingin rasa apa?" Taufan menanyakan hal itu tanpa melihat Air sedikit pun.

' _Sopan sekali dia ini.'_

Air pun membuang nafas dengan berat dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya."Terserah padamu."

Air segera berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Awalnya ia hanya berniat melihat lihat saja, tapi kakinya terus saja melangkah tanpa tujuan.

Ternyata kedua kakinya menuntun ke lapangan besar yang ada di belakang sekolah mereka.

'Anginnya sejuk.'

Air segera melepaskan resleting jaketnya dan menghadapkan topinya ke atas sehingga rambut hitamnya diterpa angin.

"..."

"Huh?"

Air tiba tiba saja merasakan kehadiran dan segera berbalik.

Pada saat itu, angin berhembus kencang hingga menerbangkan topi biru miliknya.

Tapi, topi itu ditangkap oleh seorang temannya.

"Ah.."

Air hanya menatap Taufan yang dengan muka cemberutnya.

"Kau meninggalkan aku!" serunya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Air baru saja sadar dan memegang kepalanya."Ahaha.. Maaf ya.." pintanya disertai senyuman.

Taufan menghelakan nafas dan memberikan topi milik Air."Akhir akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh."

Air tersentak sedikit dan memasang kembali benda miliknya itu.

Taufan memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku lalu menyeruput minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Untukku...?" pinta Air dengan polosnya.

Sambil menahan amarahnya, Taufan memberikan sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi minuman lainnya.

Air menyengir pelan dan mulai menyeruput minumannya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Taufan sambil melirik Air diam diam.

Ia hanya menundukkan kepala."Aku tak tahu.."

"Hah? Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kakimu itu membawamu kesini?" Air langsung mengangguk dengan lugu.

Taufan langsung menepuk keningnya, ia sangat tak tahan dengan kepolosan Air ini.

"Oke, oke."

Tiba tiba saja terdengar suara deringan.

Taufan langsung mengambil Handphone-nya dan segera membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku dan menoleh kepada Air.

"Maaf, waktu istirahatku habis. Aku harus pergi." Ujar Taufan dan mulai berjalan ke luar lapangan.

"Sampai nanti!" sahutnya dari kejauhan. Air hanya melihat kepergian Taufan dalam diam.

Teruslah ia berdiri ditempat itu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

" _Datanglah.."_

Pemuda itu terkejut dan menoleh kebelakangnya.

Tidak ada apa apa. Ia berpikir mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

Tapi, pikirannya berubah ketika menoleh kedepan.

Ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan Air tak bisa melihat dengan jelas muka orang itu.

"Ayo.."

Air sedikit bergidik ketakutan."Siapa kau..?"

Orang itu hanya diam dan terus menawarkan tangannya.

Melarikan diri atau menolak, ia tak yakin itu bisa membuatnya selamat.

' _Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain.'_ Batin Air.

Ia segera mendekat dan menerima tangan itu walaupun seluruh badannya gemetaran.

Orang misterius ini segera tersenyum, tersenyum mengerikan.

"Selamat datang.."

" **DI DUNIA KAMI."**

Air merasakan tubuhnya terseret begitu saja dan seperti ia merasakan beban berat di seluruh badannya.

Matanya tak mau terbuka. Ia sekarang benar benar tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Takut, Air takut dengan perasaan ini. Seperti ia sedang merasakan hal yang namanya kematian.

'Seseorang...'

'Siapa saja..'

'Tolong..'

'Tolong aku..'

Air langsung membuka matanya dan bangun. Ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya, tapi sesaat kemudian pun rasa itu menghilang.

Diliriknya sekitar dan mendapatkan dirinya berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat gelap.

"D-dimana ini?" gumamnya dan mencoba berdiri.

Di melihat ada secari kertas di atas meja. Sepertinya itu kertas yang disobek dari sebuah buku.

Terlalu gelap untuk membacanya, dan saat itu Air pun teringat kalau ia membawa HP-nya.

Ia pun meraba raba sakunya dan mengambil benda itu. Segera dihidupkannya dan mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya kepada kertas itu.

'Aku selalu sendiri,

Aku tahu itu,

Jadi, aku ingin membuat tempat ini lebih ramai.'

Air menaikkan alisnya, tak mengerti maksud dari kata kata itu.

"..mungkin aku bawa saja kertas ini." Gumamnya dan memasukkan kertas itu kedalam saku jaketnya.

Ia pun beranjak melihat lihat semua benda yang ada disitu. Semuanya terlihat sudah tua dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi tempat tidurnya itu terdapat banyak darah dan ada sebuah pisau dapur.

Air sedikit berjalan mundur dan menutup mulut serta hidungnya."A-apa apaan ini..?"

Ia segera berbalik dan mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Air segera pergi ke arah pintu itu berada dan menekan knob pintu itu.

RATTLE RATTLE

"Heh..?"

Air mencoba lagi.

RATTLE RATTLE

Bagus. Sekarang ia benar benar takut.

"Kurasa aku terkunci disini." Gumam Air dan membuang berat nafasnya.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan sebuah note yang tiba tiba berada di kakinya.

Air mengambil note itu dan segera membacanya.

'CARI! CARI! CARI! ATAU MATI!'

Dia menaikkan alis sebelahnya. Sama sekali tak mengerti.

Tiba tiba suasana disekitarnya mulai berubah. Terdengar suara detikkan jam yang seperti sedang menghitung mundur waktu.

Sepertinya akan jadi hal yang buruk jika ia tak segera pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Sial.." decaknya dan segera mencari terburu buru kunci pintu itu.

Ia mencari cari kunci itu dan mendapatkannya di sebuah laci yang berbau amis dan ada banyak pisau dengan bercak darah didalamnya.

Air mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan mengambil kunci tersebut lalu berlari ke pintu.

Dimasukkannya kunci itu dan diputarnya. Air dengan cepat membuka pintunya lalu menutup kembali dengan sekuat tenaga.

BLAAMM BRAAKK

Terdengar suara seperti benda benda berjatuhan di dalam pintu itu.

Air masih gemetaran, keringat dingin masih menyucur deras, nafasnya tersenggal senggal.

Tenaganya terasa terkuras habis, jadi ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di lantai sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. gulp.."

' _Tempat apa ini sebenarnya..?'_

Air merasakan ia sangat tidak aman disini. Bahkan ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya jika ia tak berhasil menemukannya kuncinya tadi.

"Kau.."

Air mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Ternyata seorang laki laki yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan mata berwarna _Ruby_ itu membuat Air teringat kepada sesuatu yang tak pernah ia ingin ingat lagi.

"Si-siapa kau..?" tanya Air memberanikan diri.

Laki laki itu hanya menatap Air dengan lekat tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Ini fanfic pertama saya.**

 **Jika ada di typo, mohon maaf.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan kritikan kalian tentang tulisan saya.**

 **Juga, mungkin terlalu cepat menanyakannya..**

 **Apa kalian lebih suka Happy Ending atau Bad Ending?**

 **Jawaban kalian juga menentukan berapa banyak chara yang akan mati di cerita ini.**

 **Sekian, terima kasih.**


End file.
